Tea for Two
by precioushim
Summary: Nothing better than finding two cups of tea above the dinning table with some pans noises inside the kitchen and also with a beautiful blonde figure looking at the recipes. [An AoKise one-shot]


Title: Tea for Two  
Rating: T  
Pairing: AoKise  
Warning: AU, OOC, Beta fic  
Summary: Aomine realizes that after he's leaving with Kise, his life becomes more colorful.  
Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
A/U: I've been listening to Tohoshinki's "Tea for Two" these days, and this story popped up inside my head (lol) I'll also type the part of the lyrics on this fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ughh." The sunshine goes through the tanned boy's room. The boy is just groaning and struggling inside the blanket more. He moves to his right side and caress the other side of the bed without even looking. When he realizes that there's no one there, he opens his eyes and lazily wake up without tidying the blanket or the bed itself.

He walks towards the door and open it up. He can smell a really delicious smell from the kitchen. He smiles and continue walking. His footsteps are pretty much can be heard in the whole room but he doesn't care at all.

"Aominecchi, I've served your tea in the dinning room. I'm still making the breakfast. By the way, have you tidied up the bed?" The other blonde figure is talking. The tanned boy smiles even brighter once he hears that voice. He rushes towards the dinning room and drink the tea a little. He can see the other tea that served in front of his tea. Before even finishing drink his tea, Aomine walk towards the blonde figure and hug him from behind, while putting his chin on the other's shoulder.

"Mornin'." Aomine says while smelling the scent of Kise's hair. The other is just giggling while cooking.

"Aominecchi, that tickles!" Kise starts to release Aomine's hands on his waist. "Be a good boy and wait there." Kise turns back facing Aomine and point the dinning room beside the kitchen. At first Aomine doesn't want to but Kise says that he won't make any breakfast if Aomine didn't obey him. Before going to the dinning room, Aomine peeks Kise's lips.

"Well at least, give me a good morning kiss." Aomine turns back and waving at Kise who's blushing really bad. The blonde continues to make the breakfast, while Aomine is now sitting in the dinning room. Looking at Kise's flawless back.

"_The light wavers in the wind.  
The table serving tea for two.  
I'm lying on the sofa.  
Gazing at you."_

Aomine chuckles whenever he sees Kise is cooking. The blonde keeps on looking at the recipe book that he bought yesterday. Aomine remembers that yesterday Kise promised that he would make something special tomorrow. Actually, Aomine doesn't care whether Kise will cook or not, delicious or not. Having Kise here with him is more than enough. Everyday feels like heaven.

Kise realizes that someone is watching him very intensely. The blonde is turning back and find Aomine is looking at him with a smile on his lips. Kise smiles back at the tanned boy and laugh a bit.

"Aominecchi, if you don't drink your tea, it'll get cold!" Kise warns Aomine with a playful tone. The tanned boy smiles and drink the tea once again and he's looking at Kise.

"What about yours, idiot? I don't want to drink this tea alone." Aomine chuckles when Kise is blushing and continue cooking. Aomine wants to laugh but if he do, Kise won't cook him any breakfast anymore. Aomine can see that Kise is now cooking way faster than before while reading the recipe.

"_Look like you've figured out something__  
__From the recipe that you keep reading.__  
__I wonder, what are you making?__  
__But if you are the one who makes it,__  
__Then even the scent of vanilla only__  
__Would make me happy.__  
__It would last forever just like that."_

"It's done!" Kise screams with a cheerful tone and it makes the tanned boy smile so happily. Kise then brings two plates in the dinning room with one hamburger steak on them.

"This is my first time making this. So, sorry if it tastes bad." Kise is bowing his head. But the tanned boy only caress the blonde's head and kiss it. Aomine then hug Kise so tightly and he close his eyes, just to make sure this is for real.

"I don't care what is it, as long as you're the one who makes it." Aomine release the hug and smile at the shorter blonde. Kise's tears start to falling down and when the blonde realizes, he tries to hide them. Aomine is just sighing and kiss Kise right on the lips. At first, Kise surprises because of what Aomine's doing. But then, the blonde is closing his eyes and start to wrap his hands around Aomine's big back.

"Stop crying, idiot. Let's eat." Aomine release the hug and pat Kise's head. The blonde is just smiling and they start eating together. They start to talk about things, mostly about basketball or about the upcoming dates. But, it's Kise who talks a lot during this kind of conversation. As for Aomine, he thinks seeing Kise is telling him a story with a wide smile on the blonde's lips is more than enough.

"_If the world was to end tomorrow__  
__I still want to smile like this.__  
__To the you who keep reading the recipe__  
__I am going to kiss you__  
__And tell you, "I love you"__  
__And you'll just simply nod your head.__  
__Just like today."_

"I love you." Aomine says those words while gazing at Kise's eyes softly. The blonde surprise for the sudden act. But then, Kise smiles and nod his head.

"I know, Aominecchi. I love you more!" Kise smiles brightly at Aomine and that makes the tanned boy kind of lost control. Aomine stands from his seat and grab Kise's chin in front of him and kiss the kissable lips of Kise's once again.

"Just, promise me one thing." Aomine stops kissing Kise and release the blonde from his embrance. Kise is confusedly looking at Aomine with a clueless face.

"Promise me that you won't ever leave me." Aomine blushes a bit because he's not kind of man who can say those fluffy words so easily. But, he scares if one day Kise's about to leave him. He doesn't want that. Kise is gasping and then smile. The blonde walks towards Aomine and hug him once again. While putting his head on Aomine's chest.

"I won't leave you, Aominecchi. I finally find the person whom I love so deeply and loved me so deeply too." Aomine chuckles and caress the blonde's head. Soon, they can hear a pair of birds that are singing near the window, and they know that they will keep singing the words of love everyday like those birds.

"_Important, so important__  
__You're my most important person in the world.__  
__More than anything and everything__  
__Our encounter is such a bless__  
__Just the two of us together like that."_


End file.
